I Remember
by Jumpingjellybeanclub
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred Weasley lost all the memories of his relationship with his fiancee, Hermione Granger. Four years later, Hermione's engaged again, to Ron. But when Fred gets his memories back, Hermione is forced to choose between true friendship, or a life with the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

I remember

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Strange dreams

Fred Weasley woke up suddenly, his head still heavy on his pillow. He glances at his bedside table and noticed that his watch, which lay on its side, read about 4 am in the morning.

He sighed, sitting up in his bed, and covered his face with his hands. What on earth was wrong with him? Ever since he had waken up from that first dream almost a month ago, he had been waking in the middle of the night, before falling asleep again. He was being haunted by his own dreams.

The dreams weren't even nightmares. He wasn't even being haunted by fear; he was being haunted by guilt.

Because having these dreams were wrong. He shouldn't be having dreams like that, not of _her_.

He hadn't even known it was she he was dreaming of, not at first, when the dreams had started.

He'd at first gotten her ringing laughter, a glimpse of her smile; it hadn't been clear at first. Then the dreams started happening more often, and soon he was having them almost every night.

Then his dreams had started getting clearer and along with her laughter and smile, he got brown eyes and a lion's mane of brown curls. It hadn't taken him long to find out who his mystery girl was.

It befuddled him at first, why her? Why not Angelina? Or even Verity? He didn't even see her that often, only at the occasional Weasley family Sunday dinner.

But the dreams hadn't stopped when Fred found out who he was dreaming of, no, they had gotten worse.

Because now not only was she fully there in his dreams, but so was _he_. He dreamed of them in secret passages at Hogwarts, of her laughing at his jokes, and even of she, in his own shop, teasing him about his magenta work robes.

But nothing could compare to the dream he'd had a week ago. They had been in his (and George's) shop, ordinarily, when his dream-self had grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the back room. And then Dream Fred had kissed Dream her straight on the mouth. Dream her hadn't slapped him, or punched him in the nose like the real her probably would, oh no, dream her had kissed him back, she'd mussed her hands in his hair and snogged him senseless as if snogging him was a normal occurrence.

Fred had been suspecting that George knew something was off with him for a few weeks now, and he wasn't surprised at all. Of course George knew something was up; Fred couldn't keep many secrets without George finding out about them eventually.

"It's a woman, isn't it?" George said one day, out of the blue.

"What?" Fred retorted.

"Oh come off it, Fred, you've been acting strangely all month. It's got to be a woman who's working you up so bad." George replied.

Fred looked at George, gobsmacked; he was _not_ ready for this conversation.

"Who is she, then?" George asked honestly.

"Um, I dunno- er…" Fred blubbered

"Then what's wrong? I haven't seen you so worked up since-" George cut himself off mid-sentence.

"Since what?" Fred raised an eyebrow up in question.

"You wouldn't remember." George answered.

"Oh." Fred hated when he couldn't remember things. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred had narrowly missed death when a wall had exploded right beside him. He had hit his head- hard- against a rock, and had subsequently gone unconscious. His family had thought him dead for a few horrible minutes before Ginny has discovered his heart was still beating, if not faintly. He'd been rushed to St. Mungo's where he had woken up four days later with mild memory loss. He remembered all the important things, his identity, his family, and his work, but memories from his fifth year on were all still rather fuzzy.

"Well come on then" George went into business mode "We've got to finish this Wonder Witch potion tonight, we can't work on it tomorrow, remember? We're going to Ron and Hermione's engagement party."

"Oh, yeah" Fred mumbled.

This was why Fred couldn't tell George about his dreams. How was he supposed to tell George that he was having slightly inappropriate dreams about _Hermione Granger_, their little brother's fiancée.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember

Chapter 2: Regrets

Hermione Granger wobbled herself into her flat before collapsing onto her sofa. It had been, once again, a busy day at the Ministry of Magic. She stayed that way, her face buried in a pillow, before she felt soft fur against her side. Crookshanks had, apparently, decided to curl up beside Hermione on the couch. She petted him softly on the back, in which the cat had responded with an affectionate 'meow'.

"How was your day, Crooks?" Hermione absentmindedly asked her cat "Better than mine, anyway…" Crookshanks looked at her with a sympathetic look in his eyes, almost as if he could understand Hermione's work stresses.

"My boss won't simply leave me any time off" Hermione rambled on, "I mean, I've been working for him almost three years now, and I never cause any trouble. I've never even handed in paperwork late! Why won't he let me get off once and a while!"

Hermione looked down at her cat, whom now simply looked tired.

"Oh, Crookshanks! I must have tired you out with all my complaining, I do tend to ramble when I'm stressed and I-"

It was then that the doorbell rang. Hermione looked towards the door suspiciously, wondering who could have come to see her. When she opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. In the doorway stood her new fiancée (that was going to take getting used to), Ron Weasley, dressed in an orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt and blue jeans. Ron looked a bit out of place holding a bouquet of flowers (daisies, she noticed) and smiling.

"Ready, Hermione?" was the first thing Ron said, before taking a closer look at Hermione's clothing.

"Wait, what are you doing in your work robes, I thought you were going to get off three hours ago. You told me you were going to take me to the muggle cinny-ma thing tonight, remember?"

Hermione blanched. How _could_ she have forgotten! She and Ron had planned this date two weeks ago!

"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked, "Did you forget again? Cause its all right if you did, ya know?"

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry! My work has just been driving me nuts. They're trying to implement this new horrible bill and I've been working so hard to fight it that everything else must have just flew from my head!"

"I told you already, Hermione, it's o.k." Ron reassured her "I don't really feel like going to muggle London anyways"

Hermione sighed, "Thank you, Ron."

Ron grinned and kissed her goodbye, before retreating from Hermione's flat.

After Ron was gone, Hermione looked down to her hands miserably, twirling her silver engagement ring around on her finger. She didn't deserve Ron, not when part of her wished that she and Ron could be just friends again.

It was wrong, she knew, to think of her fiancée that way. But Hermione simply couldn't help. It was at times like these, when Ron was being unbelievably sweet to her, that she wished they had never gone out in the first place.

Not when deep down, she knew her heart, even after four years, still belonged to his older brother.

She missed Fred, the way he used to be before the battle and his accident. She missed his booming laughter, his jokes, heck, she even missed his pranks!

But after the battle, _her_ Fred had disappeared, replaced by another Fred. A Fred who didn't remember their relationship, their dates, even the little moments that they had shared. _This_ Fred didn't remember their silly arguments, his stupid pick-up lines or the first "I love you" that came out of their mouths. This Fred couldn't remember proposing to her on the beach in front of Shell Cottage, He couldn't remember her saying yes.

"_Stop it_!" Hermione's mind ordered '_He forgot you, Ron loves you, be happy!_'

Hermione lifted herself off the sofa and marched into the bathroom, maybe a shower would help her feel better,


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember

Chapter 3: Lucky

A/N: REALLY sorry for the summer hiatus. Just to thank you for your continued support. I will update two chapters. Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter, I just own the plot.

Ronald Weasley was confused.

The Burrow was a mess. The day of Ron and Hermione's engagement party had arrived and Mrs. Weasley had gone straight into party-mode. Bill and Charlie had been called in by their Mother to move the furniture around, and the whole house was anxious for the evening to come.

The kitchen was hectic as Mrs. Weasley maneuvered herself about waving her wand here and there to ensure her own brand of perfection. Bill and Charlie had moved the couch over to make room for the now lengthened kitchen table.

Ron was in his room, trying to escape all this, when his younger sister, Ginny, marched herself up to his bedside, where he was currently sat.

"Merlin, Ron! What on EARTH are you doing sitting here! The party starts in TWO HOURS! Have you even got-"Ron was saved from his sister's rant when his best friend, and Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter entered the room.

"Don't worry, Gin, we've got everything under control." Harry said, hesitantly, looking at Ginny. Ginny, in turn, raised an eyebrow at this, with which she replied "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true" Harry said cheekily, earning a smirk from his girlfriend. "And why-"Ginny was cut off.

"Will you two STOP flirting in front of me, can't you do that downstairs!" Ron groaned.

Ginny was about to make a rather rude retort, when Harry said, with his most charming smile "Go on, Gin. Your Mum is waiting downstairs for us, I'll be down in a minute, I just want to talk a bit with Ron, okay?"

"Okay," Ginny agreed and went downstairs, but not before aggravating her brother by pulling Harry down by his lapels for a kiss. Ron made the desired reaction by making a face, and Ginny could be heard cackling as she walked downstairs.

Once Ginny's laughter could no longer be heard, Harry adjusted his round glasses on his nose before asking "How are you holding up, really?"

"Never been engaged before," Ron said, awkwardly, playing with his wand in his hands. Harry grinned at this. "Can't really help you there, mate. But I would recommend getting dressed soon, before your Mum sees you."

It was a few minutes later, as Ron was dressing into his good robes that he was reminded how lucky he was.

Ron had gotten the girl. He and Hermione were getting married in just a few weeks.

Hermione wanted a quick wedding, nothing too big. Sometimes Ron wondered if this was because she wanted to get married sooner or if it was because she wanted to get the wedding over with.

These kinds of thoughts had become common ones to Ron ever since he and Hermione had started dating, he wondered if her feelings were genuine. He never asked Hermione these questions out loud, in case he was wrong.

It hadn't been easy wooing his older brother's ex-fiancée. Ron had fancied Hermione for a good few years before they started dating (longer than Fred would have liked) and he'd been as shocked as anyone when Fred had lost his memories.

It was then, after Fred woke up in St. Mungo's, four days after the Battle, without his memories, that Hermione made a decision. She had asked the select few that knew about her and Fred's relationship (Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and herself) that they were not to tell Fred about it. Ginny had explained later to Ron that she had done this so that Fred would never feel obligated to love her; she could never do that to him.

It was about a year and a half after that, when Ron had settled himself into his job as an auror for the Ministry for Magic, that he gathered the courage to ask Hermione out on a date. He clearly remembered asking her, and he even more clearly remembered the blank, almost unbelieving look she gave him. He remembered the agonizing few seconds before she answered "Alright."

And now they were engaged.

And although his and Hermione's relationship wasn't exactly what he'd always imagined it would be like; her working herself to exhaustion (and confusion, apparently) and with he, himself, going on weeklong missions once a month.

Ronald Weasley was a happy man.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember

Chapter 4: Feeding the pygmy puffs

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; this is JK Rowling's stuff. I only own the plot.

"Fred!"

"Fred,"

"FRED!" George Weasley called down the short hallway of his and Fred's shared flat.

"Yeah?" Fred answered, looking over the blueprints for a product he was working on.

"I'm going over to Mum's now; don't forget to feed the Pygmy Puffs!" George said this all very fast and then disapparated.

Fred groaned, and then waved his wand, watching as the blueprints in front of him floated away into the "New Products" file in his desk drawer. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. How was he going to do this, look Hermione in the eye without thinking of his dreams? She'd kissed him again, in his dream last night. They'd been on the beach, at what looked to be Shell Cottage (weird, he thought). He'd felt an exuberant amount of joy, but he had no idea why. And Dream- Hermione hadn't explained, she'd just snogged Dream-Fred.

This wasn't helpful at all, as you can imagine, especially since it seemed that Dream-Hermione was an extraordinarily good kisser.

A bit later, Fred dragged himself down the stairs (he was too distracted to apparate) to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' storage room. He cursed when he found that he had forgotten to ask George what the password was to their new magical security system.

He marched himself back upstairs where he soon found himself with the mess of trying to find the security system's manual. He searched for about fifteen minutes before he finally remembered he could accio the manual to himself. Fred found the manual, made his way back to the storage room.

As he walked in, in a rather distracted state, he ran into a shelf. Surprised, Fred did not see the indestructible jar of Newt tails falling at his head. Then everything went black.

Fred woke up, about twenty minutes later, on the ground, with a pounding headache. When he was coherent enough to stand back up, he found that something was different. Something other than the brand new bump on his head.

He didn't dwell on it though; it was hard to think with a sore bump on his head. So, instead Fred trudged his way upstairs to get his bruise healed.

It was then that George appeared.

"Fred, what are you doing? We have to go- wait, are you alright" George stopped when he saw the pained look on his twin's face.

"Ergh. I'm fine, hit myself on the head and blacked out for a bit, but other than that-"

"Wait, you hit yourself on the head?"

"-Yes, but I'm fine"

"What, did you bruise badly?"

'Nope, just a bump."

"Do you need it healed, we can probably do it at Mum's though"

"Mum's…. Don't we have to be there for something?" Fred asked, blearily.

George looked at him strangely "Well, obviously, Ron and Hermione are engaged. The party, remember?"

Fred's mind went blank at the word "Hermione". It was like he had been hit in the head again, except now images (_memories_, he realized) were flashing before his eyes. And as soon as it had begun, it had ended, and he was left swimming in his newfound memories.

"Hermione."

George looked at him worriedly, "Yes, Hermione and Ron, remember."

A cynical voice in his head repeated the words, _Hermione and Ron, Engaged_.

"Ron."

Then all he could see was red.

Ronald Weasley, _his BROTHER_, had stolen the love of his life and he would pay dearly for it.

He disapparated to the Burrow.


End file.
